Bucky's Method to Proposing
by EpicKiya
Summary: An extended story to rule #2 in Chapter 9- Bucky Barnes in "The Things Nick Banned Us to Do". When Bucky discovers that Thor hasn't "properly" proposed to Steve, he decides to take matters into his own hands.


**Bucky's Method to Proposing**

 **Summary: An extended story to rule #2 in Chapter 9- Bucky Barnes in "The Things Nick Banned Us to Do". When Bucky discovers that Thor hasn't "properly" proposed to Steve, he decides to take matters into his own hands.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't the characters of "Avengers"… sadly… guess we can't have what we want all the time…**

 **Notes: This takes place before "Coffee and Enhanced Powered Humans DON'T Mix", so Steve is still pregnant in this one and he and Thor haven't married. And as mentioned in the summary, it's an addition piece to the second rule of Chapter 9- Bucky Barnes in "The Things Nick Banned Us to Do".**

 **Warnings: mentioned mpreg, cussing, violence, Bucky and weapons, bit of randomness, yaoi, graphic language**

 **HAVE A NICE READING!**

 **And thanks to those that have favorite, reviewed, followed, and read my other stories!**

* * *

People knew from the steam blowing from the brunet's nose was a clear sign to stay clear of his way or suffer from a bulldozed push of anger. Many may wonder why he was so angry on such a fine day, but if they lived with the crazy team of heroes we call the "Avengers" they would have a clear answer.

Bucky had stormed his way through the busting of people with only one destination and a certain god in mind. He was beyond the disbelief of discovering some news about the relationship his best friend/appointed brother had with Thor. He was pissed. Well, beyond it. He was pissed when he saw the dude in the café smack Steve's ass despite the blonde's unresponsive attention to his gestures. But when Bucky went over and came to the sight of Steve's hand, he saw MURDER and IMMEDIATE ACTION.

Steve's fingers were _bare_. Bare without an engagement bond to show he belonged to another. Bucky thought it had already happened since Steve was pregnant with the blond god's child. Steve claimed that they were already "married" when he lifted Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, but to Bucky that was Asgardian standards. They were on Earth! Steve should be wearing a ring! And he will by the end of the day.

Which brings us to now. Bucky was practically leaving fire tracks in his trail as the Tower came closer in view. Steve was not too far behind, shouting his name and trying to calm him down.

"Bucky! Please! It's no big deal!"

The brunet turned sharply just as he reached the door to glare at the younger. Steve had stopped still, a yelp escaping him when Bucky's dark blue eyes met his lighter ones. "No… big… deal? The hell you say!", he growled before pushing the door open and rushing up to the elevator. Steve sighed, mumbling how he was supposed to have mood swings.

The super soldier got into another elevator, hoping that Bucky haven't found Thor yet. When the doors opened, Steve rushed out following the sound of a gun clicking and the thumping of heavy boots. "Friday, can you tell me where Thor is?"

" **At the moment, Mr. Odinson is having a Poptart within the den with the others."** , the female AI answered. Steve headed that way, taking a quick bathroom break on the way, and quickly rushed to Thor's side when he got to the den.

He was relieved to find that Bucky wasn't there yet.

"Oh thank goodness! Thor, honey, you have to hide!", the slightly smaller blonde declared, pulling his lover to his feet and pushing him in the direction of the kitchen. Thor turned, confusion clear in his face at Steve's sudden actions. "Beloved, what has you in such a hurry? Is something the matter? Is this another pregnancy thing?"

"N-no.", Steve answered as Tony laughed at the question. He shot him a glare before turning back to his mate. "It's just… um… you have to hide for your own safety… I have a feeling you won't have any of your limbs after today."

"Oh? What did my oaf of a brother do this time?", Loki asked from the corner, flipping a page of a manga Clint gave to him. It was quite interesting to him that he had to read it "backwards". Steve sighed, knowing it was best to tell them so he can hurry and save Thor's life… and limbs.

"Well, you see-"

BOOM!

There was a sudden gunshot firing in the room, making everyone duck under or behind something. Except Loki who seem he was use to something like this. Clint and Pietro peeked from behind the couch to see Bucky huffing, storming into the room with a gun in his hand. "WHERE'S THOR?!", he demanded. Out of fear and shock, everyone pointed to the coffee table where Steve and Thor took refuge. The brunet soldier stormed over and grabbed Thor by the collar of his hoodie and pulled him from under the table. Thor paled when the gun was pointed into his face, a red filled gaze meeting his. "Um… what has you in such anger, Brother Bucky?"

"Listen, you little bitch.", came the sudden response. "I want you to face Steve and get on one knee NOW."

"Bucky…", Steve started but the older super soldier waved him off. "No. He's going to do it. I refuse for that baby to be born when he's still your boyfriend! We're on _Earth_! Not _Asgard_!"

Tony flopped on the couch, pulling Bruce into his lap with a smirk on his face. "I think I know where this is going. This is going to be exciting."

Thor gave an out-of-character shout as Bucky forced him on one knee, turning him by the shoulders to face the now standing and blushing Steve Rogers. "I want you, you dimwitted idiot, to repeat after me. Ask me a question and I'll shoot your brains out. Got it?" Thor nodded quickly, his blond locks falling over his shoulders.

Bucky gave a dry sinister chuckle. "Grab his hand."

"Grab his hand.", Thor repeated. SMACK!

"NO! GRAB HIS HAND! DON'T REPEAT IT!"

Thor grabbed Steve's hand. Steve sighed and rubbed his lover's head in comfort and affection. "I'm so sorry. Bucky, he can do it on his-"

"No! Now repeat, Thor. Steve, the light in my heart. The lighting to my thunder."

"Steve, the light in my heart. The lighting to my thunder."

Loki had stopped reading his manga to laugh at the amusement of his brother shaking while the others watched with amused smiles on their faces.

"I will be honored if we were to spend the rest of our lives together, tied by a bond that no one can break."

Thor gulped when Bucky pressed the gun to the side of his head. "I will be honored if we were to spend the rest of our lives together, tied by a bond that no one can break.", he repeated, sweat now forming between his brows. Steve held back a giggle, thinking about how silly both Thor and Bucky was acting. Thor, the usual brave-boasting thunder god was kneeling before him with fear because Bucky, Steve's proclaimed overprotective guardian, had a gun pointed to his head.

He was too… stern about this situation while poor Thor probably had no clue to the idea of Midgardian marriage.

From the corner of his eye, Steve could see Sam shaking his head from side to side with his arms crossed. "Bucky, baby, you're being way too pushy about this. It has to sink in on their own time.", he said, giving Bucky a dull, deadpanned look. Bucky had mumbled, "No. He needs to know now. And keep that up I might just give you a punishment later."

"Shaking.", Sam retorted, taking his seat between Natasha and Clint.

Bucky continued with Thor. "Now, let's finish this. Ask him for his hand in marriage. Ask him!"

"Steven, my beloved, my angel. Will you willingly give me your hand in marriage?"

Steve nodded, smiling brightly while trying not to laugh. "Of course, I'll marry you, Thor." His blue eyes then locked on Bucky. "The Midgardian way."

Bucky removed the gun and placed it in its holster. "There. Now I'm happy."

Loki was practically rolling on the floor, holding his stomach in utter enjoyment at the scene that just finished. "Splendid, brother! You and Steve may now marry!"

Thor stood, taking Steve by the waist. "I don't understand. I believed that we were already married. Steve did lift Mjolnir and he is now mated to me and is with child. Did something go wrong for Brother Bucky to be angered by me?"

"Yup, Point Break.", Tony answered. He kissed Bruce's cheek, getting a soft whimper out of him. "You and Steve are still considered unwedded since we're on Earth. You haven't had an actual wedding."

The thunder god just blinked. "Ah."

"Yup."

"So looks as if Pepper and I have a wedding to plan.", Natasha announced, getting up out her seat and walking out the room. Clint got up, too, following her out. "I'm going to go get some cookies.", he muttered, mostly to himself. From the sofa, Pietro smirked as an idea struck his mind. Wanda noticed his sudden grin and shook her head.

"Dear brother, you are quite taken by Clint."

"Actually, sister, it is him taken by me." Sam, sitting beside the twins, blushed. "Pietro! No one didn't _need_ to know that! Especially me!", he protested, not liking the image of his Bird Bro in bed with the speedster of the team in his head. Kind of made him want to vomit a little in his mouth. Pietro chuckled, crossing his arms. "Well, it was soon going to be obvious when he becomes Mr. Barton-Maximoff."

Steve looked over to Bucky, a small smile on his face. "You have created a monster.", he teased. Bucky nodded in approval, Loki in the corner silently approving. "Indeed I did."

"I hope you don't propose to Sam like that."

"Yeah, I can imagine him one knee, holding Sam's hand with one hand and holding him at gun point with the other.", Bruce taunted, prying himself off Tony's lap. The billionaire had protested with a whine. "I hope to be there."

Bucky blinked before looking at Sam who was glaring at him. "What?"

"If you hold me at gun point while proposing to me, I swear I'll make you regret on our wedding night.", the younger man growled. While Bucky was taken back, Thor and Steve shared laughs at his face.

It was clear that Bucky's method to proposing doesn't work with everyone. Especially to the Falcon.

* * *

 **Again, it was a side story to what happened in "The Things Nick Banned Us to Do" Chapter 9 - Bucky Barnes.**

 **I can totally see Bucky going all "assassin-big bro" style with a shotgun to get Thor to propose correctly to Steve. He just seems like one of those guys. Who agrees? Hm? Hm?!**

 **Review please!**


End file.
